Please Do Not Cry
by Dragon Angel
Summary: This takes place at the same time as my previous story, but from someone else's POV. I'll give you 3 guesses as to who...


A/N: okay, I know it's only been like, 3 days since I wrote that last fic, but I'm STILL watching the Mewtwo Origin thingie and I'm still depressed soooo... yeah. This starts out pretty much the same way as the other one. But something's... different. Enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to Michael Hoffmann for being the only one who doesn't pity me for having my b-day on 9-11, and yeah, that really is my b-day...  
  
  
  
Please, Don't Cry  
  
By ~Dragon Angel~  
  
"Charr..." Charmandertwo's going away.... I heard Daddy talking about something like this happening, that we might not...survive...  
  
"Squirtle..."  
  
"Bulba..." Yep, now Squirtletwo and Bulbasaurtwo are leaving. Bye guys! I look down at myself....It seems I'll be joining you soon....  
  
Where did they go? How can I tell Mewtwo they're dead? How can I tell him... I'll be leaving too? I told him what death was once before... It's when you leave.....and you don't come back.... Mewtwo won't like the idea that I'll be leaving and not coming back... I've been his only friend, his only teacher of what things are... If I leave.... then....how will I tell him about....life? I smile, maybe that's how life should remain....unknown....  
  
What's wrong, Amber? What's happening? How can I tell him what's happening without breaking his heart? I don't even fully know what's happening... Ohhh, I feel....so....odd.... happy.....sad.....hopeful? What am I hopeful about?...Oh yeah..... That, even though I won't, Mewtwo will survive...he will live .... he will be able to experience the joys of just being alive..... and the peace of slipping away from the world..... what's that? It feels like...I'm being pulled away...gently, yet urgently... Okay, I'll go, just let me explain to Mewtwo first....  
  
"It feels... like it's time... to say good-bye..." Oh, Mewtwo... how will you ever know what that means? I don't know how to put it that.... this good-bye.... means forever...  
  
Good-bye?... I was right.... he doesn't understand... How could he, he hasn't even been alive for more than a week... Ohhh... I can't... remember... what the moon... and sky... looks like...  
  
I feel... something... Oh, Mewtwo.... Please don't cry, there's no reason to.... It doesn't hurt, and tears won't help me come back, so, what's the point?... What are...these?  
  
"They're tears. You're crying." How can I teach him what crying is?... great, probably the last thing that I'll get to teach him and I don't know how to explain it...  
  
Crying?... Mewtwo.... please stop, I'll tell you a story like my Daddy did to me whenever I used to cry.  
  
"My Daddy used to tell me a bedtime story that when Pokemon are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life..." That was my favorite story in the whole world... when I was alive... but it doesn't matter anymore, because I'll be leaving soon.... Oh, Mewtwo, please stop crying, it's not that bad...  
  
I'm so... sad... The pulling is getting stronger, I can't stay with you much longer, so I'll teach you one more thing...  
  
"I have to go..."  
  
Why?! Oh, Mewtwo... I don't know myself why I have to go. I know you want me to, but I can't explain it...  
  
"I don't know. But it's all right. Thank you for caring about me.... and don't cry, Mewtwo. You should be happy!" Please listen to me, Mewtwo, please, "You're alive, and life is wonderful..." That's it. I did it, Mewtwo. That's the last and best thing I can teach you. No matter how long you search, you'll never find anything more important and wonderful than life. Please, Mewtwo, don't cry. For what good are tears for someone that's leaving, when I'll be with you forever, as long as you remember me. My Daddy once told me that when we are born, we are the ones that are crying, and others are smiling. When we die, we should make sure that we are the ones that are smiling and others should be crying. That's the way it was for me, so please, Mewtwo, let it be the same for you. Good-bye...  
  
  
  
Well I just heard the news today  
  
Seems my life is gonna change  
  
I close my eyes, begin to pray  
  
Then tears of joy stream down my face  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
  
To be the man I have to be  
  
I'll take a break, I'll take her by my side  
  
We stand in all we created there  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Wide open  
  
If I had just one wish  
  
Only one demand  
  
I hope he's not like me, I hope he understands  
  
That he can take this life  
  
And hold it by the hand  
  
And he can greet the world  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Under the sunlight  
  
Welcome to this place, I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
Now everything has changed  
  
I'll show you love  
  
I'll show you everything  
  
With arms wide open  
  
With arms wide open  
  
---With Arms Wide Open  
  
Creed  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Just look at the word: Dis-claimer. Dis=not, claimer=mine. I dis-claim owning that song or Pokemon. They're owned by some rich people that aren't me.... 


End file.
